Aberoth Game Ideas
Since so many people are putting their ideas for additions to the game on the page ideas page, this page has been created for purpose. Enjoy! JZSNooB's idea : Vampires and gravity ring. Anonymous's idea: New area where high-levels cannot pk new players. Thebar's idea: They should add pigs, you could get pig skin or a sausage from it. Pig skin is for making fire protect armor. They should add a dragon that could breath fire. If you kill it you get ember and if you put a sausage over it you get grilled sausage. Another Anonymous Idea: "They should add in like a potion of thorns and cacti to the desert the thorn potion will be made or thorns obviusly it will do recoil damage every time you attack the player you will recive 3 damage and this will last for 2 minutes drinking level 21 required a idea second idea is for him to put in a clay potion that will give you even more defense than a stone skin lv:22 require instead of giving you about 19 defense the clay potion will give you 30 defense and make you even slower however you should also only take 80 percent damage how to craft it: 1 stone skin potion 3 rat pelts and 2 bone fragments." AlexGangji: I have come up with a very good list of ideas which could be applicable. 1. bow and arrow and quiver, bows can be crafted at Darklow's with two ropes and a very high number of clubs or drops from a centaur boss (see n°2). Arrows are crafted at Darklow's with a knife, a few clubs and 3 chicken feathers (these may drop randomly from chickens). Quiver's can be crafted at Darklow's with a sack and two leather straps or only drop from centaurs (see n°2) 2. The centaurs, a peaceful population (or unfriendly) who live in another area of the forest. They should be stronger than a satyr, but not stronger than an elder, they can carry spears (see n°3) and wooden shields. They have kick skill. They will obviously have a leader who may carry a bow and arrow or something. 3. Spears, the longest weapons in the game, could only be dropped by centaurs and/or crafted at wodon's for 3 knives, 2 leather straps and a large amount of clubs or spiked clubs (40-50). 4. Horses, cousins of the centaurs, however live in a separate field near the grassy fields, can be tamed with an object and can be ridden on with a saddle (see n°5). They can be killed and their names do not appear, they will also have a kick skill. They have a boss, the white mare, who can drop leather which has to be used to craft a saddle. They can be named and used to ride around faster, not in caves though, maybe in the maze to get to the desert. They can be kept in a stable (see n°7). Horses can also be named and will become your property, if someone's horse is brought back to the stables they will be put in the person's stable. 5. Saddle, used to ride horses, can be crafted by using 5 leather pelts, 2 leather straps and maybe some other things. 6. A new NPC, this NPC will give you a quest, to kill the white mare, he will give you riding skill (required to ride horses), he can sell you a stable or two stables to keep your horses. There will be small stables outside wodon and liziz, there, people won't be able to take your horse, you cannot leave your horse there for more than two (less or more) full aberoth day, wodon or liziz will untie him and let him "run free" after 2 aberoth days. 7. Stables are outside every friendly NPC's (Wodon, Lysis) You can buy them from the new friendly NPC (see n°6) outside the castle (a bit like a vault) there, people cannot steal your horses.Category:Ideas